


a stranger on a bike

by litra



Series: Episode snippets [2]
Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Backstory, Bike Messenger, Episode: s01e02 Rahowa, Gen, Podfic Welcome, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: The first time Tina Krissman met Jay he was stuck outside her building trying to wrangle a bicycle without a seat.





	a stranger on a bike

 The first time Tina Krissman met Jay he was stuck outside her building trying to wrangle a bicycle without a seat. 

He glanced up and gave her a lopsided smile, "Sorry I'm blocking your way, aren't I? Just umm do you live in this building?"

"Yes," She said, slow and deliberate, an answer to both questions. 

"Great, that's great, you don't happen to know if the guy from 340 is in? I've tried ringing the buzzer but there's no answer and the last time, I left my bike, well--" he waved at the missing seat. 

Tina glanced over the bike noting that the tires had practically been welded on, which explained why they hadn't been stolen too. still, "Is that safe?"

He shrugged adjusting his messenger bag on his shoulder, "I stand on the pedals, I'm fine."

She briefly wondered if he was smoking something. He seemed far too happy given his current situation.

"340?" He asked again.

"Don't bother," She answered, "There is no apartment 340. Each floor only has twelve apartments."

The smile fell off his face and he looked down at the padded envelope. "I don't suppose there's a Mr. Smith in apartment 304?"

"Nope, That's the Marks."

"Some kind of fraud then. The post office doesn't keep track of apartment numbers only building numbers, so they must have set up a fake address." He was mumbling, clearly not talking to her, but she was standing right there. She couldn't help overhearing. 

Her eyebrows went up. "What did you say your name was?"

"What? Oh, Jay-- Jay Simmons. I'm studying Law at NYC" It rolled off his tongue like he'd practiced it, or maybe just had to add the modifier a lot.

"Tina Krissman, I work in the 9th district court house. Look me up after you graduate."

His smile was back.

"And kid?"

He paused as he turned away.

"Get a new bike. I'd hate to see you killed before you got there."

 

 


End file.
